Relics of an older time
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: Jinora and Skoochy awaken the sleeping Man in Black, stuff happens and he realizes it almost 200, 000 years since he last walked the earth. how does he feel that people are stronger and have the abilities to control the elements?


**Relics of an older time**

**By Dr. John Smith**

Jinora and Skoochy were walking through the abandoned factory section of Republic City; this was Skoochy's idea of the perfect date, himself being a street rat he had no money, so going to abandoned buildings was the closest and freeist thing to romantic outing. They walked through an old factory that made her favorite thing, books. He knew the way to her heart was a good book.

"Come on 'Nora!" His cute nick name for her. She replied with a giggle.

"What are we doing here? I know this place used to make books, but what is so special about this exact one?" She asked.

Skoochy grabbed her hand and took her to the manufacturing floor, she quickly noticed a large block of ice in the middle of the room. She gazed at it, remembering the story her grandmother told her how she met her grandfather. "What's in it?"

"Don't know." he replied and held out a pick "But we can find out."

after hours of hitting the ice, they finally reached what looked like a stick. After picking some more they found that the stick is actually a scythe; it had a cartoon-ish broken bone with a long, sharp blade jutting out. "Wicked!" Skoochy said.

"Weird. Who do you think owned it?" Jinora asked. Skoochy shrugged his shoulder as they went back to picking. Pretty soon they came across a hand. Jinora turned her head to Skoochy "You earth bend right?" he nodded "Use your bending to crack open the rest of this ice."

Skoochy nodded and hopped down with Jinora, he gave a long gaze to the ice and slammed his foot on the ground. A crack went from his foot to the ice and traveled up, eventually causing an explosion of ice bits. They looked to see a man; he wore a long black trench coat, shirt, tie, pants, and shoes. He looked up, his hair was the same jet black. He glared at the two "Guilty." he said in a deep voice and grabbed the scythe.

Jinora and Skoochy ran to the exit as the Man walked behind them. Jinora looked back as the Man slowly walked towards them; she noticed he stood at about 6'4". he put his other hand on the staff of the scythe and began to swing, only to have a rock hit his head "Who the hell threw that!" he shouted.

He turned his head to Skoochy "I did! Leave my girlfriend alone!" with that Skoochy stomped his foot as a rock sprung up.

"What the hell?" the Man took a step back with a shocked expression. Skoochy gave a cocky smile and extended a fist, launching the rock. It hit The Man in Black directly in the face, The Man looked at Skoochy confused "What the hell is going on here?!" Immediately a blast of wind flung him back, he looked at Jinora "What the hell is going on here?!" He picked up his scythe and bolted out of the factory, the two chasing him.

-Down Town-

Down town was peaceful until the Man in Black sprinted past people screaming "Get those kids away from me!" another rock his his head and he dropped the scythe as a blast of wind caused him to trip and roll into a cabbage cart.

Soon Metal benders showed up and took control of the situation, Jinora explained to Detective Mako what had happened and why they were chasing the Man. Mako accepted the story and walked over to the Man; who had a shocked look on his face "You are here by under arrest. Anything you say will be used against you in a court of law. If you don't have a lawyer, the court shall supply one if needed. Do you understand?" The Man nodded "Take him away boys." Mako ordered. Two metal benders walked up and placed the Man's hands behind his back and placed hand cuffs around his wrists.

Jinora watched as the Man was carried off; normally she saw the person struggle and yell and argue, but him... he was silent and remained calm.

"Come on kids. Let's go the HQ." Mako said.

-Police Station-

Chief Bei Fong looked over some files as Mako walked into her office "Ma'am?"

"Yes Detective?" she asked without looking up.

"The suspect is ready or questioning." he said.

"Good." she said as she placed the papers on her desk.

"Ma'am, I did what you told me to and tried to look up his info in the Republic City census and..." he was interrupted by Bei Fong.

"And what?" she questioned.

"He isn't there. And he isn't listed in any of the nations either. It's like he didn't exist until today." Mako finished.

"I'll get some answers out of him." Bei Fong said.

-Questioning room-

The man in Black sat there, hands cuffed and no way out. He stared at the table with no expressions other than sadness and shock. Bei Fong entered and sat across from him "Hello Mr..." she looked at the paper on the table "Silverstar. How are you?"

"Fine..." he said quietly.

"It says here that you were incased in ice, according to Tenzin's daughter and the street rat." Bei Fong added. He only nodded, "How could you survive in ice?"

"I just did..." he said quietly.

She ignored his simple reply and continued "Why were you attacking those kids?" he didn't reply "Answer me."

after a few minutes of silence he finally replied "They were guilty."

**The Man in Black in jail? Hope you like it and I will update soon... ish... **


End file.
